Dr. Doppler
}} is one of the main antagonists of Mega Man X3. He was the first Reploid scientist, and was very well known. Early in the story of Mega Man X3 he claimed to have created a vaccine to the Maverick Virus, and he also created Dopplertown. Unfortunately, it soon turned out that the "vaccine" was a placebo, and more Mavericks were created as a result. Doppler then became the leader of the Doppler Army, an army comprised of some of the most powerful Mavericks the world had ever seen. Later on in the story, it is revealed that Sigma took control of Dr. Doppler and forced him to create a new battle body for him. He also rebuilt Vile, and hired Bit and Byte of the Nightmare Police to destroy X and Zero. You will fight Doppler at the end of Doppler stage 3, his weakness being the Acid Burst. After his defeat, Doppler comes to his senses, telling X about Sigma's new body and where to find it. Dr. Doppler's fate depends on whether or not Zero is still active. If Zero is still active, Zero comes in to delete the Sigma Virus (which failed as Sigma is alive and well in X4). But, if Zero had to go back for repairs, Dr. Doppler makes one last move and self-destructs, taking Sigma down with him. In the former ending, Doppler's fate is never revealed, although he did give Zero the anti-virus needed to finish Sigma. Dialogues from Mega Man X3 Pre-Battle Doppler: I've been waiting for you X. I'm Dr. Doppler. I've been watching your battles closely. Your victories over my men have been most impressive. I need superior reploids like yourself, X! I offer you the chance to join us. Together we shall build a Utopia where the Reploids rule under the watchful eyes of Sigma, our lord and master. X: No way, Doc! Your schemes end here and now!! Doppler: Perhaps you are not as smart as I once thought! Prepare to be ripped apart and to be born again as part of the new body of Sigma! Defeated Doppler: You are strong X... Strong enough to defeat Sigma... X: Doppler, can you talk?! Doppler: Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus... I was corrupted by him and... I created a horrific new body for him... X: Where's the body now? Doppler: It's in the underground hangar of this lab... I don't think Sigma has occupied it yet... Don't worry about me... Destroy the body before it is too late. Time is running out... X: Thanks Doc... Quotes from Mega Man X3 * "He is the Maverick Hunter I failed to catch last time. I had no idea he is so powerful... Bit and Byte!" * "Bring that Maverick Hunter to me... alive if possible." (To Bit and Byte.) * "Watch your mouth or I'll put you back where I found you. Even with your enhancements, you are still no match for me. (To Vile Mk-II.) * "Fine. Just make sure you do it. I still can't believe that Maverick Hunter defeated my master twice in the past..." * "How do you feel now, Sigma? Did you like my special vaccine for the Sigma virus? X, I'm sorry to have given you so much trouble. I know I can never really atone for what I've done... But I will try to set things right by taking Sigma with me!!!" * "X... it's... time to say... goodbye..." Trivia *As with Mega Man X4, fans like to debate which of the two endings is the canon one, since there is no solid indication in the series. While Dr. Doppler hasn't made an appearance in subsequent games, his anti-virus technology seems to live on, most notably in Mega Man X5. **It is worth mentioning that if Zero uses the anti virus on Sigma, he says that he will come back. However, if Doppler is the one who destroys Sigma, he does not say so. This may hint that the canon ending is the one where Zero destroys Sigma. *Dr. Doppler's name maybe in reference to the Doppler Effect. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Humanoid Mavericks